


Fun

by ruric



Category: Stargate SG-1 RPF
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: Written for dizzy's 2010 prompt: Stargate RPF, Ben Browder/Claudia Black, secret touches
Relationships: Claudia Black/Ben Browder
Kudos: 2
Collections: fic_promptly Fills 2010





	Fun

Conducting a romance in the middle of filming is never easy; long days, short nights and the sheer pressure of nailing 20 episodes a season makes for precious little free time. Conducting a romance on a set under the too knowing eyes of a crew who've already seen attraction flare into something deeper is an added complication that Ben could have done without.

The thing is Ben is a private person. He doesn't want his private life splattered over every scandal rag and D grade celeb magazine out there. Claudia's prepared to be go public, it's Ben who's dragging his feet.

"I'm feeling neglected," she announces one evening, curled up in the corner of the couch, skimming through the shooting script for the next day.

"You're kidding, right? We spend 16 hours a day working together," he says. 

"It's not the same. It's work, not fun." She smiles secretively and Ben feels his gut tighten because it's always trouble when she has that look on her face. "But I have an idea!" she says. "I can touch you but you can't touch me, not when we're on set."

He shakes his head. "Bit obvious, isn't it?" 

"Darling, have you even _met_ me?" her voice drops into Vala's dangerous purr. 

"You," he'd said pointedly, "are spending too much time in your character's head. Try and remember you're not really Vala Mal Doran."

Claudia's lips part into the wild and wicked grin he knows only too well and she throws back her head and laughs. "Trust me, it'll be _fun_." 

He's guesses it depends on what your definition of 'fun' is. His scenes on set with her certainly now have an added frisson. She'll lean in a little closer, letting her breath play over his face and she says her lines in Vala's throaty whisper. When they're rehearsing a scene she'll reach out and slide a finger across the back of his hand. 

"Just a moment," she'll say, guilelessly turning to the director, "we all know what Vala is like, don't you think it would be more appropriate if she _teased_ , Mitchell in this scene." The thing of it is, it's all in character, played perfectly and executed with precision and its driving him insane.

Ben surrenders all hope of the crew not noticing when after two days one of the gaffers gives him a huge smile and a thumbs-up. It wouldn't be so bad if she just kept it in front of camera. But Claudia is nothing if not dedicated. So she brings it off screen too. She stands behind him at lunch, her breath huffing against his neck and she leans over his shoulder to ask what looks good today. She'll slide next to him on one of the benches where they all eat, her leg pressing against his; drop her hand so her nails can drag over the leather up his thigh and then laugh as his hands grip cutlery until his knuckles show white.

He lets her get away with it because he loves her, because at the end of the day, when they tumble through the door into his apartment, he can give in and let his hands do what they've been itching to do all day. He can push up her shirt and t-shirt, peel her out of her clothes, let his lips and tongue paint patterns on her skin. Nip at the sensitive spots he knows so well, which make her arch her back and shiver and whine against him, until he sinks into the heat of her and long legs wrap around him and pull him closer. 

"I told you it would be fun," she says and he kisses her into silence because once she starts gloating he'll never hear the end of it.


End file.
